


Wish Circle

by Shyrstyne



Series: A Circle of Dreams and Wishes [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi, No cheating, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queerplatonic Relationships, post kh3, remind spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: “We will figure something out for you then. In the meantime, tell me about your ideal partner.” The Prince looks at Cinderella with a mischievous smile, and she laughs.“You mean to matchmake me!”-Cinderella and the Prince are Married Friends, which isn't a problem but makes things interesting when Ella dreams of romance.
Relationships: cinderella/aqua/terra
Series: A Circle of Dreams and Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Wish Circle

**Author's Note:**

> or
> 
> how to write cinterrqua when you hate cheating plots

Cinderella makes it to the ball thanks to some luck, determination, and the kindness of strangers.

“I’ve had a lovely time tonight.” Henri says, leaning against the cool marble fountain they sit upon as the ball continues without pause for it’s missing occupants inside. Cinderella nods happily, smiling harder than she has in years. 

“Oh yes, this was wonderful.” Cinderella agrees. “I dreamt so long to get away from my home and come to a grand ball like this, and to make such a lovely acquaintance as yours is just.. I could not have hoped for a better evening.”

“What do you mean, get away from your family?” He asks, the cheer from before fading. Cinderella shakes her head, not wanting to end the magical moment talking about her home life. 

“It’s nothing, I don’t want to talk about them, tonight was supposed to be good.”

“Please, perhaps I can help.” He entreats. “You’re the first person to treat me as a person in so long, I’m sure I have the means to help in some way.”

Cinderella looks around, uncertain. The gardens are empty and quiet compared to the dancing and celebration inside. The ball was meant to find a spouse for the prince, but all Cinderella had wanted was a nice night out all to herself. The young man before her seemed so genuine and ready to help, though. Perhaps she can trust him, just a little. 

“...My father died some time ago. And ever since then I’ve had to bow to my step mothers wishes. It’s not so bad, really, but I just wanted tonight to be fun, if you understand.” She says. Henri’s lips thin into a line. 

“Tell me about them.”

It only takes a little prodding, and soon the whole story comes pouring out. How they kept her locked away, she’d made friends with the mice and birds, how two kind and beautiful strangers and a fairy had helped her dream come true, if only for one night. By the end of it he looks very grave indeed. 

“You weren’t their servant, you were their slave. That isn’t right.” Cinderella merely shrugs. 

“There isn’t anything I can do. All I wanted was one night, really.”

“..... I have an idea, if you’re willing to hear it.” He offers, hesitant. She looks up into gentle brown eyes. 

“What is it?”

“Marry me.”

She blinks in shock and leans away. 

“I…” She likes him, she really does, but the suddenness of it confuses and frightens her. He lifts his hands with palms out. 

“Please hear me out- my father has been bothering me constantly to find a wife and I’m… not interested, to put it mildly. You absolutely need to get away from your wretched family. I would expect nothing from you and you can get that in writing if you like.”

“That… that seems almost too good to be true. We’ve only just met.” Cinderella is hesitant. He nods, accepting the reason. 

“I know, but you seem a wonderful person and I’ve enjoyed talking with you. I would love to be friends if I’m being honest, but even if you were to take this and leave just to get as far from your family as you can I would wholeheartedly accept that. I would regret the rest of my life if I let you go back to that without trying to help.”

“I’ve enjoyed talking with you too.” She admits. “But I-“

The bell tolls, and Cinderella panics. 

“I’m sorry I have to go, I’m sorry-“ She near sobs. She can’t let him see her like that, in torn rags and soot in her hair. She can’t let him see what she truly is. 

So she runs. 

She loses a slipper on the stairwell. 

And without a carriage she walks home in bare feet. 

-

_She wonders what happened to the young man is who escorted her to the ball. She daydreams of him sweeping her off her feet and carrying her home to take her mind off the sharp stones and detritus that poke at her bare soles._

-

Only a few days later Cinderella is locked in her room when a butler comes calling to fit any ladies in the house with a glass slipper. Apparently the prince is only minutes behind him, having been delayed by monsters on the road, though she can’t imagine why the prince would be involved in this. She twists and pulls at the door to no avail. She has only one thin bedsheet and a spare change of clothing, so tying a rope to crawl from her window is discarded as a plan. It’s too high. 

She hears the scrabble of mice outside. 

“Jaq? Ven? Oh please hurry.” She begs. How had she not realized how horrible it was here until she had left for a single night?

She hears muffled voices, and recognizes the soft yet unyielding strength of one of the beautiful strangers, the one dressed in blue. 

What had her name been? She doesn't know if she caught it. 

The lock turns, and Cinderella wastes no time, scooping Jaq up as she goes and kissing the top of his head before depositing him in a skirt pocket. She feels bad treating him so roughly, but she knows any moment the butler would leave and her chance would be lost forever. 

She emerges at the top of the stairwell overlooking the foyer, just as the butler turns to go. 

“Wait! Please wait!” She cries out. He turns, and casts a glare over her stepmother. 

“I thought you said there were no other women, Mrs. Tremaine.”

“She’s just a serving girl, no one of import.” Tremaine tries to recover. “Certainly not the poor girl you are looking for I am sure.”

“Be that as it may!” The butler puffs his chest imperiously. “I was told _every_ girl.”

Cinderella tries to smooth her hair, knowing she probably looks a fright after her mad dash, flushed and sweating in days old clothing. She tries not to be embarrassed as she comes down the stairs. 

The stranger in blue reaches up to escort her the last few steps courteously, and if she is bothered by Cinderella’s appearance she does not show it. She is stolid and gentle as she takes Cinderella’s hand. Cinderella fights down a blush at her kindness, smiling gratefully. 

Not now, she scolds her dreaming heart. She knows the stranger, a warrior of some kind she can already tell, is only passing through.

She sits. 

The shoe is shattered. She has its pair. 

Her stepmother tries to fight it, claiming the shoe a forgery in an attempt to sway the truth. Her every argument flies away when the prince finally arrives and his eyes light upon her. 

“It’s you!” He calls in delight. “I knew this would work.”

“Henri?” She’s puzzled at first, until suddenly the pieces slot together. “You’re the prince?”

He laughs, deep and heartily. 

“You didn’t know?”

The beautiful stranger disappears, much to Cinderella’s disappointment, she hadn’t even gotten to thank her. Her step family rages as the carriage pulls away, and she falls into an easy conversation with Henri almost immediately. He really is a delight to talk to, and she admits she had not really understood the extent of her abuse until she had a moment out from under it. 

They make plans. 

Several ideas are tossed about, ranging from hiring her on as a proper employee in the castle to him simply funding her way into autonomy. She likes the idea of actually rewarding work, but she’s more than a little done with hard labor. Already her body feels the effects of her years of strenuous work with no breaks. 

She doesn’t want to leave either. Her home, taken by her terrible family as it was, still held fond memories and she doesn’t want to leave it behind entirely. 

“The original plan then. You’ll have as much or as little work as you like as Queen, and I would so enjoy having you as a friend.” Henri says. 

“I just.. I don’t understand what could be in this for you. What if you were to find someone else you love and wish to marry?” She asks. She doesn’t want him to jump into this without considering the implications. 

“As a hypothetical, any person I would want in my life like that would accept that I did this in order to help someone, someone I hope can be a good friend.” He says, taking her hands in his. “In reality, I’m simply not interested in that sort of thing. That’s what is in this for me, Cinderella, and that would be my one condition in this arrangement. I don’t want any part of the… physical or romantic parts of relationships.”

“You don’t? Why not?” She asks, genuinely curious. He merely shrugs. 

“I don’t know. It’s caused my father no end of grief, as the heir to the throne. But I simply can’t make myself do it. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable and want to find a different plan instead.”

Cinderella takes in his countenance, embarrassed and looking away, as if afraid of her judgement. The prince. Afraid of _her._

“I’ll do it.” She says. “It sounds like we both are in need of a friend.”

His face blooms into a smile as he absorbs what she’s said. 

“Thank you. I promise I will do everything in my power to be worthy of that friendship.”

The wedding goes without a hitch.

And then Maleficent comes, and the world falls to darkness.

The next ten years (and oh, was it really ten _years?)_ pass in a blur. Hidden away and sleeping, she’s no more aware of the passage of time than any other resident of her realm that had fallen to the dark. She dreams quiet dreams at least, and in her more lucid moments she hopes for kind, beautiful strangers to pull her from them.

It is not kind, beautiful strangers that do so, eventually, but instead a charming young boy wielding a key shaped sword that reminds her so very strongly of them both. She wonders what became of them, as her and the other princesses hold the dark back with only their combined light.

Her world returns, and she returns to it, most of its occupants no more the wiser for what happened. Even Henri isn’t aware, though he takes one look at her as she enters the castle that is now her home and immediately asks her what's wrong. She’s good at holding herself together in adversity, through years of long practice, but now that the threat is vanquished she feels her resolve crumble. He draws her into a side room for privacy as she breaks down in his arms, sobbing brokenly as she relays what happened, to all of them, that none of them seem to even know.

She’s afraid he won’t believe her, but he just tilts her sorrowed head towards him.

“I don’t know if I understand, but I’m here for you, my friend. I’m sorry you’ve been hurt so by this trial, after everything you have already been through. What can I do?”

“Just.. Stay here with me for a while.” She asks. “I’ve been alone for so long, I just need someone to hold me like a child for a time.”

“I can do that.” He says as he draws her close. 

It is this moment she knows that he will always have her back, a true friend of no equal.

The next year or so is quiet, thankfully. She settles back into her role as Princess, and finds she enjoys the management and delegation immensely. When she doesn’t understand something, she seeks out knowledge and learns. If she can’t, she seeks out someone who does. It keeps her mind active and engaged and she finds it thrilling in a way she could never have experienced under her step mother.

She finds herself lonely, sometimes though. She’s met all sorts of people, in the castle, the town, but none have the kind of spark she seeks. 

She confesses this to Henri one night, as they lounge around one of the living areas after a long day working with the construction of a new bridge. She knows he cannot relate, but they’ve long grown close as each others confidants, and she knows if anyone would be trustworthy to tell, it would be him.

“You want love.” He clarifies, as she tells him. She nods. He rests back against the plush pillows of the bed, and she against his hip. A stack of books rests against the table nearby, though they are untouched at this particular moment.

“I do.” She answers. “I want to be.. Touched and adored, and touch and adore in turn. I want children, someday. It seems my heart cannot stop dreaming for impossible things.” She gives a small laugh, and he looks down in concern.

“You could have all those things, were you to look for them. What is stopping you?”

“I.. I am married..”

“You would hardly be the first royalty to take a consort, but if it is truly untenable to you we can start divorce proceedings. I want only to see you happy.”

She pauses.

“I hadn’t considered that.”

“If you enjoy yourself here, you don’t have to leave.” He says. “But though I would miss your presence in the castle greatly if you choose to leave to search for love, I will not begrudge you following your dreams. I am still your friend regardless.”

“I don’t know. I think I need to think about it, but I must admit.. I do like it here. I like you, I like the work I do. There’s just something in me that longs for something…”

“We will figure something out for you then. In the meantime, tell me about your ideal partner.” He looks down at her with a mischievous smile, and she laughs.

“You mean to matchmake me!”

“I’ve been told I have impeccable taste, despite my complete disinterest in the whole affair.” He has a smug look. “Come now, don’t dodge the question.”

Cinderella thinks, and somehow the first faces she brings to mind are ones she has not seen in years, beautiful strangers who had helped her when her world seemed darkest so long ago.

She had been wrong, the world had gotten so much darker and no stranger had been there to save her then, but she had not known that at the time.

She shakes her head.

“I don’t know. They should be.. Kind, compassionate. Helpful. Stalwart. Ready to come to the defence of those in need.”

He inspects her face closely, and she blushes.

“You’re thinking of someone specific.”

“I am.” She admits. “But it doesn’t matter. I knew them only briefly, years ago, and I knew even then that they were travellers, foreign to these parts. They left such an impression on me, though. Did I ever tell you how they got me to the ball? Like Fairy Godmother, helping my every dream of the time come true.”

“You have.” He nods. “I should have guessed, your eyes shone with stars whenever you spoke of either of them.”

“They do not!” She protests playfully, shoving at his arm. He laughs.

“They do! Like tiny suns!” 

Cinderella picks up a pillow, and the rest of the night devolves into playful tussling. It’s not until they lay exhausted, Henri sleeping soundly and she staring at the fabric of her poster bed ceiling, that she thinks about the strangers again.

She knows better than to hope they come back, after all this time. Knows they are travellers and would not want to be so chained as to stay with her here. 

But still her heart dreams.

-

_It dreams of strong arms and kind hearts. Blue hair and brown eyes. She wishes she'd gotten to know them._

-

Dreams are funny things sometimes.

When Aqua had been alone in the dark, dreaming of seeing her home and friends again, seeing the dark and empty castle had been as though someone had taken those dreams and twisted them in the worst possible way. Built specifically to trod on what little hope she had left. She hadn’t known if it would be better or worse then if she had seen people there, people she knew.

It was an awful place she would not wish on anyone.

But she’d been so very, very lonely.

So when the tale is recounted to her of Sora’s first journey, her heart stutters. Cinderella had been okay! Though trapped. Her world had returned, safe and back in the light.

Still, somehow, Aqua finds herself reticent to return there.

She doesn’t understand why. She wants to see with her own eyes it’s okay, that Cinderella is okay, and yet her heart shies away. She avoids facing it at first, all of them caught up in the search for Sora, but as time goes on and their leads dwindle, he mind comes back to it again and again.

Surprisingly it’s Ven’s new(?) friend Chirithy who puts it into words for her, after she’s confessed as much to them.

“It’s like the dream, right?” They say simply, resting in Ven’s lap before the fireplace. Aqua rests on Eraqus’ old armchair and Terra leans back on the lounge, eyes closed and resting but still very much awake. 

“The dream?” She asks. They nod.

“You dreamed of seeing them again, in your darkest moments, but now that you’re free, what if the dream doesn’t match up to reality? What if it becomes the nightmare instead?”

She considers that.

“It wasn’t like that with Ven or…” She trails off before she can finish the thought. Because though she doesn’t want to say it, Terra had been exactly that type of nightmare. Terra blinks one eye open and smiles sadly at her, as if to say he understands. She smiles back, blinking away tears.

“There wasn’t time though.” Ven says thoughtfully. “We had to keep going, get everything done or that was it. There wasn’t time to think about whether we were afraid.”

He’s wrong, she thinks. She’d been terrified. She doesn’t say it though.

Chirithy makes a noise like they know what she’s thinking, but doesn’t say anything either.

“Lots of time to think now. I think you should go, Aqua.” Terra offers. “Whether it matches your memories or not, I think you’ll feel better just seeing it’s still there.”

“Maybe I will.” She says slowly. “Would you... come with me?”

“Of course.” Terra replies instantly. Ven nods. 

“It’ll be like a vacation.” He says, rubbing behind Chirithy’s ears, who coo’s contentedly. They all need one really. It's been a long few months since the Graveyard.

Chirithy blinks as much as it’s faux-sewn eyes allow it. 

“I will stay here I think.”

“Oh.” Ven sounds disappointed. “You don’t want to come?”

“I want to! But I think I should stay near the castle. Watch home while you’re gone.”

“I guess..” Ven pouts. Chirithy turns to pat Ven’s cheek. 

“You’ll be back soon, no worries!”

And with that they start to plan. As much as both Terra and Aqua would have liked to simply get on their gliders and go, they have other responsibilities now, and even a few days to themselves were days they weren’t looking for Sora.

In the end it’s Riku’s blessing that lets them finally take the leap and plan a few days vacation. It’s been nearly six months with absolutely no new leads, and every single one of them is worn to the bone.

“You should take one too.” Terra tells him, the boy on the other side of the screen looks nearly haggard and sleepless. “Just a few days, you can’t help Sora if you’re asleep on your feet.”

“I’ll think about it.” Riku returns, and both Aqua and Terra know he won’t, but they say nothing. They can’t force him to rest, and they’re both well acquainted with the drive to keep going that simply will not let up for ones friends.

Which is why Aqua almost feels… lost, when they arrive in the town surrounding the Castle of Dreams. 

Terra and Ven seem fine, hopping from one curiosity and storefront to another, chattering excitedly. She trails behind them, glad they’re having fun, but wondering how they don’t feel disconnected and strange like she does. 

They had turned down one particular street and she had hurriedly had to come up with some poor excuse to go somewhere else. 

These were streets all too familiar to her, even whole and full of people, even now. 

Ven holds up a vase and points out the cat painted on the side with a laugh, exclaiming that it looks like Chirithy. Terra gives him an indulgent chuckles and ruffles his hair. 

He looks like a dad. 

Her heart hurts. 

She turns her head away, looking sightlessly into the glass of some other store, even as guilt gnaws her. 

She spent so long yearning for their presence, and yet now that she has it.. it’s changed. She’s not sure how yet. 

Or maybe she’s the one who changed, she thinks as she watches them laugh. 

No, she corrects herself as she sees Terra lean against a wooden doorframe just a little too stiffly, a tightness in his eyes that wasn’t there before everything. 

She wasn’t the only one still coming to terms with everything. 

“Oh, it’s you!” A feminine voice cries out, and Aqua is lifted from her gloomy ruminations to find none other than Cinderella rushing towards her, petticoats held in one hand so as not to trip. Aqua finds herself stunned into stillness as Cinderella draws close and takes Aqua’s hands in hers earnestly. 

“Why, goodness, you don’t look a day older than last I saw you! How have you been?”

“It’s.. complicated.” Aqua starts. “Cinderella, is that really you?”

She can’t think of anything beyond getting that confirmation. Cinderella looks older, though perhaps only by a year or two. Her hair is longer. 

Cinderella glows with a smile that’s every bit as soft as Aqua remembers it being, but it seems happier now. Lighter. 

“I should think I would be the one asking that.” Cinderella laughs. “It really is me. I can’t tell you how I’ve missed you.”

Her clothes are much nicer now, Aqua notes, though they’re of a simple style to fit in with the town market and not draw attention. Her cheeks have a fullness to them now, no longer gaunt with near starvation and stress. Her fingers and palms are still callused, she notes as their hands remain entwined, but her knuckles no longer stand out quite so sharply. They’re calluses born of work she’s chosen, rather than work forced upon her. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Aqua breathes, feeling light headed at the woman’s sudden appearance. “Should we sit down, talk?” She doesn’t want to admit that she feels somewhat faint.

“Of course.” Cinderella seems delighted by the idea, and leads the two of them towards a small cafe front, where the owner brings out a pair of chairs as he sees them coming. 

“Lady Ella.” He bows briefly, and then vanishes back into his store deferentially. 

“Thank you, Toland.” She says gratefully as she takes a seat, and gestures for Aqua to do the same. 

Aqua casts an anxious glance towards her friends, sitting only once she sees they’re both still busy at the storefront. Ven is picking at a collection of polished stones now, and Terra seems to be teasing him for it. 

Satisfied they seem okay and occupied, she turns back to her companion. 

“Ella?” The word is out of her mouth before she can consider it. She facepalms internally; that wasn’t _any_ of the many things she’d wanted to ask. 

Cinderella doesn’t seem offended. 

“My name. I’ve gone by Cinderella for so long it felt a little strange to be called by the name my father gave me again.”

“Oh.” Is Aqua can seem to muster up in response. “Would you like me to-“

“Either name is fine.” Cinderella- Ella, rushes to assure her. “In truth I’m not completely used to being called Ella, and well.. you were so kind to me even when I was just a girl covered in cinders.”

Cinderella blushes faintly, glancing away. It’s for this reason that she misses the dawning horror of realization crossing Aqua’s features. 

_‘I thought it was just a name.’_ Aqua’s thoughts race. She’d never considered that it might have been something derisive given to her at her lowest, likely by the so-called family that Aqua was increasingly happy weren’t.. around anymore. 

“I’m so glad to see you again.” Ella continues enthusiastically, heedless of Aqua’s inner conflict. “I feel as though I never got to thank you properly for before, and, well..”

“Anyone would have done the same.” Aqua asserts, and for some reason it makes Ella’s smile grow sad. “Sorry, what were you about to say?”

“I’d like to get to know you better. Are you in town long this time? You could stay with me.”

“That- I mean-“ Aqua flusters. “I would love to, though my companions are with me-“

“They can come too.” Ella says, leaning forward with a smile as innocent as it was eager. “There’s plenty of room in the castle.”

“The castle?” Terra asks as he approaches the table. “You’re living at the castle now?”

Ella giggles.

“Oh, that’s right, you wouldn’t know. I met Henri that night you escorted me to the ball. He’s the prince, and we ended up marrying not long after, as a way to help each other.”

“Oh. That’s wonderful.” Aqua smiles. She feels like some window of opportunity has closed, but she won’t let herself show it, determined to be happy for this woman she’d like to be a friend to.

“You’re a princess in two ways now then?” Ven asks, popping out from behind Terra. Cinderella blinks at him, wondering why he feels so familiar.

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

“Oh!” Ven rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. “Uh-” He glances between Aqua and Terra, silently asking permission.

“It’s strange, you remind me a little bit of Sora.” Cinderella offers. “But that can’t be it.”

“You know Sora?” Terra asks. Perhaps it should have been obvious in hindsight, Sora had been all sorts of places in his travels and Ella _was_ a Princess of Light, but somehow it hadn’t really occurred to him, and apparently no one had brought him up to speed. Ella nods.

“I do. Myself and the other Princesses helped him and held back the darkness when Ansem sought Kingdom Hearts a few years ago.”

“Thank goodness you already know about the worlds.” Ven heaves a dramatic sigh of relief. “My name’s Ven. I was uh. A mouse last time you saw me.”

“Oh!” Ella exclaims, bringing her hands to her mouth. “Then- I have all _three_ of you to thank for helping me that night. I was worried…”

“Worried?” Terra asks, leaning forward curiously. Ella blushes.

“That I wouldn’t be able to thank you all. I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again. You saved me from my awful family, from a life of servitude and misery. It’s more than I can ever repay.”

“There’s nothing to repay.” Aqua says with conviction. “We only did what anyone should have done long before.”

“We were glad to help.” Terra agrees. “You deserved it.”

“Yeah!” Ven grins happily. “We’re just happy you’re safe!”

Ella can’t help her own happy smile in turn.

“Be that as it may.. Please let me show you my appreciation. Stay with me a while.”

And what could they say to that but ‘yes’?

-

_“I’m glad to see you well.” Ella talks to Aqua as they walk to the castle. She wishes the smile Aqua gives her in return wasn’t so sad._

_“It’s been a difficult journey to get here.. But I’m glad too.”_

-

Ella gives them a tour around the castle, stopping to chat to many of the serving staff as they go. Aqua is impressed with how well she remembers each person, their lives and habits. Aqua herself tries to remember as much as she can but knows she’s not keeping up. A glance at Terra shows he hasn’t remembered a single name, and Ven isn’t much better (though he makes up for it in enthusiasm).

“Where’s the Prince?” Ven asks as the sun dips low in the sky. They’ve made it to the main dining hall, and are debating if they should have an evening snack before they’re shown to their chambers for bed.

“He’s been in the next kingdom over for some political talks.” Ella answers. “It’s one of the reasons I was down in the market today. I like to survey the goings on down there when he’s away.”

“You say that like you don’t do that when I’m here, too.” The Prince appears as though from thin air, startling Ella thoroughly as he grins roguishly.

“You’re home!” She laughs. “You cad, you couldn't warn me before sneaking up on me like that?” She elbows him, which he takes good naturedly.

“And take all the fun out of it?” He chuckles. “Who are our guests?”

“Oh!” Ella realises, and Henri doesn’t miss the blush that crosses her face. “These are Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. They’re-”

“The people who saved you.” A grin splits his face. “That’s wonderful, I’ve heard so much about you.” He reaches out to shake each of their hands.

“It was nothing, really.” Aqua brushes off with a smile, taking his hand without hesitation.

“It was everything.” Ella asserts.

Ven yawns, belying the hour growing ever later. He blushes, embarrassed at having interrupted. Ella just smiles indulgently.

“You must be tired. Come, let us show you to the guest suites.” Henri says, and then pauses, listening for something only he could hear it seemed. “Ah, I’m afraid I’m being called, would you escort them, Ella?”

“Of course.” Ella smiles, and Henri vanishes down a side hall. She shakes her head; Henri was transparent as always, wanting to give her alone time with her long lost saviors. Ella leads them down the wide and impeccably clean halls to the rooms where they may stay the night.

“Here, ah, I’m not sure if you wanted two rooms or three…” Ella hesitates for the first time that day, and to her surprised Aqua and Terra both fluster.

“Ah, uh,” Terra coughs, attempting words but unable to force them out.

“Three. Please.” Aqua manages, but her cheeks shine bright red and the stiffness of her posture bely her. Ella finds it terribly endearing, seeing such a beautiful and composed duo flustered so.

Each goes into their separate rooms, saying goodnight to each other in a way so familiar that Ella cannot help the yearning of her heart, and then she is left alone in the hallway.

“So that’s them, hm?” Or not so alone, as Henri appears by her side as if by magic. She pouts.

“Must you tease me so?”

“Of course.” He waggles his brows at her, and like always it makes her giggle at how ridiculous it is. “Come now, I see how you look at them. Your heart still holds that flame for them.”

“I barely know them.” She deflects.

“You barely knew me.” He returns. “Ella, please, have your instincts ever turned you wrong?”

No, the answer was. Sometimes she wondered if this was part of her powers as a Princess of Heart, or something unique to her, but it had never failed her when it came to a judgement of character.

“I…” She chews on her lip, hesitating, and then buries her face in her hands, blushing brightly. “They’re both so _beautiful,_ Henri.”

He laughs, the cad, and then takes her by the arm.

“Well then.” He says, grin evident in his voice. “Shall I help you plan the courtship then?”

-

The first thing he suggests is gifts. 

“Everyone likes receiving things, particularly from people they like. It can’t hurt.”

Cinderella had never really had the opportunity to gift things before in her time with her stepmother, and now that she was princess she had to be careful lest it jumpstart some political upheaval, but she understood the gist of it well enough. She’d gifted small outfits and such to her mice and bird friends years ago, perhaps that counted?

Her problem now is that she’s unsure what they might like. Her two beautiful strangers are, well, strangers. And so she sets out to spend time with them, and learn a little bit more about them, their hopes and dreams, insecurities and fears… she finds she wants to know them so very intimately if they should be so kind as to allow her.

She finds Aqua in her room that morning, bits of metal and glass scattered across her lap. She’s absorbed in her work and startles a little when Ella sits gently next to her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” Aqua apologizes. “Not a very good look for a keyblade Master.”

“On the contrary.” Ella protests. “You have led a difficult life, I’m honoured you feel so safe here as to let your guard down like that.”

Aqua smiles, and Ella’s heart skips a beat. 

“I guess I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“May I ask what you are working on?” Ella leans forward a little for a better look, and Aqua opens her hands to allow her. Glass cut in precise shapes and several different colours glitter enticingly up at her. 

“Just some new charms.” Aqua answers easily. “My friends and I had a matching set, but we recently… parted ways with them, and I wanted to do something new. I don’t want to do the same thing again, but I’m not sure how I should change it yet.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me about them, your charms?” Ella asks. Aqua hums in thought.

“The originals were based off a story I’d read, about star shaped fruit, and how if you shared some, your fates would always be connected.” She chuckles. “I got to see the real thing later on. It was... kind of odd, actually.”

Ella laughs with her.

“Why not just regular stars, then? Any night sky you see, the stars are always the same lights, even if they’re rearranged. I’ve always found that comforting, how it connects us, even from so far away.”

“It’s a nice thought, but they wouldn’t really look any different.” Aqua fiddles with a piece of translucent blue glass thoughtfully. Ella smiles.

“Dear Aqua, I thought you knew. There’s more than one way to draw a star.”

-

_“I suppose short hair must just be practical, for a warrior like yourself.” Ella comments. Aqua gives her a girlish giggle that makes her heart flutter._

_“It is, but even if I weren’t, I think I would still prefer to keep it short. Long hair is just too much maintenance for me.”_

_“I’m glad.” Ella leans in. “It suits you beautifully.”_

-

Ella leaves Aqua’s room feeling quite fulfilled at the interaction, but no closer to knowing what she should gift her. Aqua already had all the pieces she needed for her charms, and did not really need much else in the way of supplies. Ella puts a hand to her chin, deep in thought as she walks, very nearly tripping over someone as she passes the kitchens.

“Ah!” She cries as she stumbles, and is saved from greeting the floor very enthusiastically by a an impressively thick pair of arms.

“Are you alright?” Terra asks genuinely. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Ella rights herself, dusting herself off in an attempt to settle her still racing heart. “I’m afraid I wasn’t looking where I was going either, I’m terribly sorry.”

“We’re both a couple of wanderers with our head in the clouds then.” Terra chuckles, and Ella is standing close enough still that she can practically feel it rumble in his barrel of a chest. She fights down a blush as her thoughts become decidedly impure.

“What were you thinking about?” She asks. “If it’s not too personal.”

“Oh, uh.” He flushes and ducks his head, embarrassed. “It’s nothing, just something silly.”

“Please, tell me. I promise not to laugh.” She insists, and the grateful look he gives her makes her wonder who in the past has reprimanded him for ‘silliness’.

“Well,” He still hesitates, and she waits patiently for him to organize his thoughts. “It’s just, I like to cook, right? And I was walking past the kitchens and smelled breakfast being made, and…”

“You wanted to make some yourself.” Ella finishes for him. “Why don’t you go in then? Our kitchen staff is very accommodating. I’ve helped them cook many times myself, when I’ve been up early in the morning unable to sleep.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to be in the way..”

“Not at all.” Ella grins, taking his hand and tugging him towards the doors. “Let me introduce you.”

-

_“There’s a gentleness in cooking I think goes unappreciated.” Terra tells her, and she nods, agreeing completely._

_“It does not surprise me a gentle soul like yourself is drawn to such a hobby.” She says, and he ducks his head, embarrassed._

_“My Master didn’t think I should waste my time with anything beyond the basics. He wanted us to focus on training.”_

_Ella thinks of Aqua’s metalworking hobby, and wonders if she had kept it hidden, or if she had been allowed it due to her ‘fairer’ nature._

_“I mean no disrespect, but I think your master was wrong.” She touches his arm, feels the muscles beneath strong from years of dedication taught with restrained emotion. “These are some of the little things that make life worth living. There is plenty of time for both if you try.”_

_“I think I’d like to.” He admits._

_“Consider it.” She encourages. “You would look terribly cute in an apron.”_

_She delights in his blush._

-

The royal food taster isn’t pleased with the intrusion into the kitchen at first, but Ella vouches for him and an hour later she takes her leave with a light heart, Terra safely in the competent and boisterously affectionate hands of the head chef, Marie.

He seems very at peace, when she leaves him, hands covered in flour and sweating over a hot stove. She’s glad.

She quietly scratches off baked goods from the list of things she could gift him though. Perhaps recipes? No, no, Marie will surely supply him with anything he should ask. She had taken an instant shine to the boy, and Ella suspects he reminds her very strongly of one of her lost sons that she had told Ella of one of those long, empty and sleepless mornings that Ella had spent in the kitchens with her.

She ponders it more as she walks. She still has some time before she has to take care of her more Princess’ly duties in the afternoon, so she wanders through the gardens for a bit, admiring the expertly crafted plants and greeting Arnua the gardener as she passes.

The maze can be a bit confusing at first, but she’s had some practice navigating it now and finds the center with ease. She intends to settle on the seats there with her journal to think, but is surprised to find someone already there.

“Oh hello,” She calls to Ventus, who’s attention seems to be very much elsewhere. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else here. Do you mind if I join you?”

Ventus’ attention snaps to her as she speaks, torn from whatever thoughts have left him so distant, and nods, scooching over so there’s enough room for both of them.

“Sure.” Is all he says, and then falls silent. He clasps his hands together tightly, and looks as though he’s trying very hard not to kick his legs.

 _‘Oh dear,’_ Ella thinks. _‘I’ve made him nervous.’_

“The gardens are lovely this time of year.” Ella tries. “Don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah.” Ven stutters, but doesn’t elaborate. Ella sighs. The small girl that still lives deep inside her heart insists that she should leave, that she’s being a disruption, but she pushes it down. The garden is a public place, and if she wants to sit on one of its benches and write in her journal, she can do that.

And so she does. Bit by bit Ventus relaxes, and the air becomes less tense around them. He seems to zone out a bit as he stares out at the surrounding flora, but Ella tries not to pry, focusing on her writing.

“I’m glad you made it here.” Ventus says out of the blue, and Ella looks up. He turns his head towards her with a smile so sincere she can feel the light pouring off it. She remembers the little mouse boy too, who’d felt so full of light. How strange and familiar all at once.

“Me too.” She answers him. “I never.. Really imagined my life could be so wonderful, under my stepmother’s purview. And now here I am, with a wonderful home, work I want to do, and no one to trod upon me.”

“And the prince.” Ventus says with a grin only just shy of being teasing. Ella rolls her eyes. Fifteen year olds were the same all over it seemed, even ones full of light.

“Henri is wonderful too, yes.” She agrees, though. He had made so much of this possible after all, and become a friend without compare. It would be remiss of her to deny it.

And she just doesn’t want to get into the discussion of how much sex she is very much not having with the prince (by both their inclination) with a fifteen year old.

Ven turns back to idly observing the scenery. A pair of bluebirds flitter about the bows of a nearby apple tree, and the yellow scarf around the neck of one tells Ella it’s the daughter of Flitter, one of the birds who had been her friend in the attic. Seems she’s found a mate finally, how wonderful.

Ella wonders if she's being selfish, trying to court two people at once, friends even, seeing which one will be interested. Was it unfair of her? She hadn’t really made it so far as actually courting yet, but she knew she would have to make some kind of decision soon, even if it turned out to be the wrong one.

She thinks of Aqua’s lithe grace and sharp features, and then of Terra’s solid build and gentle smile, and knows she is lost to both. How shameful.

Lost to her own thoughts, she misses Ventus glancing at her and fidgeting. He opens his mouth as if to speak several times before actually managing it.

“Can I ask you something?”

Ella glances up, surprised.

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

Ventus fidgets some more, clearly uncertain, but Ella waits patiently. It reminds her of Terra’s uncertainty from this morning, a little.

“If you-” He starts, and then pauses. “Do you ever wish, the people who did something awful to you… Were better? Ugh, I dunno.” He runs his hands through his hair. “Like maybe they didn’t have to be all bad?”

Ella slowly puts her journal down, chewing on what she believes the actual question to be.

“You’re wondering if you should forgive them, despite what they have done to you.” She says slowly. Ven nods, and then shakes his head.

“Sort of? What he did… He hurt us, he hurt all of us, but… He didn’t really have a choice, either, apparently. I don’t know how to feel about that. About why he keeps doing it even though he doesn’t have to anymore.”

Ella stares down at her journal, pages full of idle thoughts and organization alike. Though the book is closed, there are several pages she can see as though they sit open before her, pages written about her sisters, and who they might have been without their mother’s influence. Quiet rage at how they had chosen to act. Even quieter acceptance that they had been forged by their circumstances every bit as much as Cinderella had been.

“Forgiveness is a choice.” She says finally. “I don’t think it’s necessary to forgive a person to regret what has been done to them, or to help them to a better path.”

Ventus sits quietly, absorbing that.

“I think I’ve already forgiven him. I just don’t know how to help.”

“Help only works if the person receiving it allows it.” She answers. “But sometimes… all a person really needs is a friend.”

Ventus nods, but he still looks troubled.

“Aqua’s making new charms for us.” He says, and Ella nods, remembering her chat with Aqua that morning. “I want… I want him to have one too, but I don’t think she would _want_ to make one for him.”

Hm.

“You can’t force her, if she is not ready, but you can still ask I’m sure. And if not, perhaps you could make one yourself.” She suggests, and is pleased to see him brighten a little.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” She smiles in return, and they spend the rest of the hour in content companionship until she has to leave to attend other duties.

-

_“You’ve stayed with Terra and Aqua your whole life?”_

_“All that I remember, anyway. There’s a bunch from before that… Well, it’s gone.”_

_“I see. But you know them quite well then, yes?”_

_“Yeahhhh…?”_

_“Would you perhaps know what their favourite treat is, or perhaps colour? I wish to make their stay here as lovely as possible.”_

-

“So, how goes the courting?”

Ella sighs. Despite all her attempts at flirting, there did not seem to be any reciprocation at all. She knew better than to emulate her step-family in these matters, but barring them she had precious few examples to work from. Her lack of knowledge in these matters was clearly working against her.

“It does not. I don’t think I’m very good at this.”

Henri hums.

“Perhaps you need to be a little more forthright."

“Not very traditional.” Ella responds, and Henri chuckles.

“And what of our situation is traditional to begin with?” He grins cheekily, and she must concede the point there. “Why don’t you try flowers, what better than flowers to convey romantic intent?”

His reasoning sounds sensible enough, and so she sets out, a woman on a mission. She goes down to the florist, the one on Market Street she likes, and greets Harriet at the door. Harriet seems delighted to help her find the perfect flowers to give, and she spends the better part of an hour going through the blossoms and debating her choices.

In the end she leaves the shop with a red carnation and some gardenia’s, with some white heather to go with both. It’s a lovely combination, if she does say so herself.

As she makes her way back to the castle she stops by an overgrown plot that had been left unattended after the recent death of its owner, her eyes wandering past the blooming spring flowers. She kneels and picks a sprig of little yellow freesia. She smiles to herself. A little bit of joy to be found outside the carefully tended booth of human grooming.

It doesn’t go with the little bouquets she’s put together, the yellow standing out sharply against the white and red she has, and yet somehow she finds it charming, a little pop of colour against the white and red backdrop.

She’s passing by the smithy when she spots Ventus, and decides to see what he might be up to so early in the morning.

“Good morning.” She calls, and he looks up with surprise. He smiles when he sees who it is though, greeting her in return.

“Morning. Picking flowers?” He nods towards her bouquet, and she smiles.

“In a sense. I’m hoping.. Well, I hope their intended recipients like them very much.”

“I hope so too.” He grins, and her heart lifts at the encouragement.

“Do you have interest in smithing?” She asks, noting how he’d been looking into the workshop. “I could introduce you to Armen, the smith, if you like.”

Ven fidgets.

“Oh, no, thank you. I was just.. Looking.”

“For?”

“Well…” He hesitates. “I was thinking, about that charm thing I told you about. But I don’t know what colour I should use for him, so I was just thinking while I was looking around.”

“Hmm.” Ella hums. “Well, when you close your eyes and think of him, what’s the first colour you see?”

“Black.” He answers promptly, and then winces. “It’s a little… I don’t know if that’s appropriate.”

“A second colour then.” Ella prompts. “For example, when I see you, I see a brilliant yellow, followed by a vibrant green. It doesn’t necessarily have to be one or the other.”

Ven blinks.

“Usually everyone just says green. Why yellow?” He asks. She ponders the question, only belatedly realising that she’s been rolling the sprig of freesia between her fingers idly. She smiles, and then tucks the sprig behind Ventus’ ear.

“I guess that’s just where the feeling took me today.” She answers simply. He reaches up to touch the little flowers gently.

“I really have to get going though, do excuse me.” Ella apologizes. “I hope you figure it out.”

She turns away and Ven gives her a little wave as she goes, deep in thought.

-

_“Hey Jaq.”_

_“VenVen??? Grow huge!!”_

_“Yeah, it’s a long story.”_

_“Tella Jaq, miss you!”_

_“Aw, thanks buddy, I missed you too. Can I ask you something though?”_

_“Alway!”_

_“Cinderella’s… Happy, with the Prince, right?”_

_“Oh yeyeye! Alway smilin, alway dancing.”_

_“Oh. Good.”_

_“Why?” Jaq squints. “You no think she happy?”_

_“I dunno. She seems happy, but when she’s around Terra or Aqua...Augh, I dont know. Maybe I’m overthinking it.”_

_“Hmmmm, nono, Jaq see what you mean. She’a flirtin’.”_

_“But….. Why? If she’s happy with the Prince?”_

_“A dunno. Halfta ask.”_

_“What, no I can’t do that!”_

_“Why not?”_

_Ventus doesn’t have an answer for that one._

-

She finds Aqua in the pavilion, working through some type of slow moving kata. Ella takes a seat nearby, content to watch the woman’s ethereal grace as she moves. It’s breathtaking, watching this, each set moving fluidly into the next, with no breaks that Ella’s inexperienced eye can see. Though the set is slow, Aqua still pants as she comes out of it, finishing with her posture straight and at attention. She gives a little bow to the air, and then relaxes, wiping at her brow as she turns towards Ella.

“I hope I didn’t bore you.” Aqua says as she approaches. There’s a small pile of items next to Ella on the bench, one of which is a full glass of water. She hands it up to Aqua, who drinks it greedily.

“Not at all.” Ella refutes. How could she, with such beauty for her to see? “Is this something you do for training?”

“Partly.” Aqua nods. “It’s also a bit of tradition, something the Master taught us, and I want to keep alive. It’s also… A little bit of routine, I suppose. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a proper one.”

“I understand.” And she does. After her time in Malificent’s clutches… she’d found a new appreciation for routine herself.

She watches Aqua towel herself off, the sweat dripping from her brow, and Ella pushes away thoughts most unclean.

“I brought something for you.” Ella picks out the carnation and a bit of heather to hand to Aqua. “It’s nothing much, but I hope you like it.”

“Oh!” Aqua seems genuinely surprised by the gift, but takes it readily. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“Hm.” Ella squints her eyes, evaluating. “It seems I was right.”

“Right about what?” Aqua asks. Ella smiles, a hint of playful mischievousness pulling through.

“I thought they were so beautiful when I chose them, but they pale next to you.”

Ella suppresses a schoolgirl giggle as Aqua flushes bright red, stuttering.

“O-Oh, I- Ah. T-thank you?”

“You’re welcome. I have to dash, but I will see you at lunch, yes?”

“Of course.” Aqua nods dazedly, and Ella takes her leave.

-

Aqua watches her go (and oh does she, if she didn’t know better she would think Ella had chosen that dress specifically to accentuate all the parts that catch Aqua’s eyes the most) thoughts awhirl.

 _‘Don’t go there, you hopeless fool.’_ She scolds herself. A married woman was no place to be putting a smitten heart. Aqua takes a deep breath, acknowledges her feelings, and then pushes them aside. She’s had long practice at this, from a young age with Terra. Eraqus had been very adamant about making sure his students knew where the boundaries lay. She knew who and what her heart yearned for. It was too bad both times now it was for someone she could not have.

She looks down at the flowers she still holds, ever so gently.

 _‘Maybe in some other universe.’_ She thinks, taking some small comfort from that thought, and then tucks the carnation under the pink bands of her outfit, just over her heart.

She gathers her things, and then goes to find Terra and Ven.

-

_Aqua and Terra deal with these things in very different ways._

_Terra doesn’t think about the things in life he’s missed out on, being an apprentice. He doesn’t think about the light of Aqua’s laugh or the kindness of Ella’s smile, and he certainly doesn’t think about how much he yearns to hold them both close. He doesn't think about them... until he does. And then he can't seem to stop._

_Aqua thinks about the things she’s missed out on all the time, but always in a perfunctory, practical manner. She observes the things she cannot do and cannot be a part of and then puts them aside, set on a little shelf of curiosities to look at when she’s bored or lonely. The shelf is full of things like a peaceful life, a little cottage filled with the smell of rising bread, Terra’s solid strength at her back, and Ella’s calloused and gentle hands pulling her forward. It’s soft and idyllic and far beyond what she knows to be possible, and so at the end of the day they go back on the shelf with the rest._

-

Ella finds Terra near his room, talking into one of his strange devices. She’d meant to ask about them when she’d first seen it, but had gotten distracted and hadn’t had the chance. Perhaps later. She waits patiently by the door while he finishes up, and he gives her a grateful smile that she doesn’t interrupt.

“Don’t give up, Riku. We’ll find him.” Terra assures whoever is on the other side. She hears a tinny voice respond, young and male by the sounds of it. Riku? She knew a Riku once... In a sense.

“I won’t give up.” His voice is solid and determined, but at the same time she can hear the undercurrents of a deep tiredness beneath it. It sounds familiar but she can’t quite place it. “I won’t ever give up. Thanks, Terra.”

“Anytime.” Terra nods. “I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

“Right.”

Terra puts the phone away and turns to Ella, who takes the implied invitation to come in.

“Who was that, if you don’t mind me asking?” She tilts her head curiously, and he pockets his device.

“That was Riku, an old… friend, I suppose. He’s been working tirelessly looking for Sora, I feel bad we’re just… hanging out, taking this break.” He frowns a little, and so does Ella.

There are so many things she wants to ask. ‘Sora’s missing?’

‘Riku?' The boy who she had only fuzzy memories of, but she remembers his role in kidnapping several of the other princesses, though she also knows him to be a friend most dear to Sora. He seemed so different now, so tired.

And most of all, ‘what _happened?’_

But she doesn’t, instead she leans in and puts her hand on his bicep in comfort.

“Everyone needs to take a break sometimes, even big strong keyblade wielders.”

He smiles, though his eyes seem a little watery. He sniffs a little and Ella fishes in her pocket for a handkerchief.

“Thank you.” He says as he takes it, wiping at his face. “And I know, it’s just… It’s hard when a friend is missing.”

“Of course.” Ella can only imagine. “I’m honoured you came here to try to recover. You’ll be back to searching soon enough, try to relax while you can.”

“I’m trying.” He sighs. “We’re all trying. Especially since.. Ah, nevermind. I don’t want to weigh on you.”

“No, please, tell me. Maybe it will help ease your mind.” She urges, guiding them both to sit on the edge of the bedspread. She keeps herself turned toward him, hands clasped in hers, trying to convey her sincerity. His lips thin into sharp line, clearly debating with himself, but it takes only a glance up into her eyes for his resolve to crumble.

“Aqua had an idea, but.. I don’t like it. I think she’s pushing herself too hard.” He says finally. “Do you- did she tell you what happened to her, where she’s been all these years?”

Ella nods, heart heavy. It had come up during their early morning conversations, Aqua’s long sojourn in the darkness. Her despair and loneliness, the hopelessness that she had lost her friends to possession and eternal sleep. What an awful place to be for nearly a decade, Ella had thought.

“She wants to go back.”

“Go back?” Ella blinks, surprised and concerned. “But why?”

“Sora and Riku ended up on the shores of the dark world once too, and again when they found Aqua there. She thinks maybe we can find something, some kind of clue there.”

Elle chews on her cheek, turning that thought over.

“Oh.” Is all she can think to say. Terra’s hands clench in hers fitfully.

“The worst part is, we’re so desperate for clues she might be right. But the thought of her going back there, knowing it almost took her once, knowing the memories and nightmares still keep her up at night- I hate it. Someone else should do it, she shouldn’t have to go back.”

She wraps her small hands around his much larger ones more thoroughly, trapping them between her dainty, calloused fingers.

“I know.” She feels the darkness well in him, and resists the urge to use her light to push it back. This was a natural darkness, strong and deep, born of sorrow and protective love. Pushing it away would only cause harm, here. “Perhaps this is something she feels she has to do, to confront her past. Or perhaps she is simply willing to do this for someone who matters. Have you talked to her about this?”

He nods, somewhat miserably.

“Yeah. A bunch. I never could convince her when her mind was set on something.”

Ella smiles.

“She’s very determined, isn’t she? It’s one of her best qualities.”

“And one of her most frustrating.” Terra huffs, but he no longer seems quite so weighed down, his shoulders sitting a little straighter than they did before. “But you’re right. It’s why we love her.”

His mouth snaps shut and he looks away. Ella finds herself both delighted and crushed. She pushes both feelings aside to deal with later; her fear of her chances with both being crushed and her delight at such a sweet confession of love in front of her did not matter to the conversation at hand.

“It is.” She agrees simply. “We would not have her any other way.”

To her relief, he relaxes, and smiles at her.

“No, we wouldn’t.”

-

_“You got one too.” Terra gestures to her flower. Aqua’s heart sinks to see he has his own, carried carefully in one hand._

_Just a thing between friends, she reminds herself._

_“I did. They’re beautiful.” She says, a touch of wistfulness entering her voice though she doesn’t mean it to._

_“Yeah.” Terra agrees. He sounds just as wistful. Ven stands off to the side, little yellow blossoms still tucked behind his ear, squinting suspiciously between the two of them._

_“You’ra frien’s not very smart.” Jaq whispers in his ear. Ven rolls his shoulder to hush him._

_“What a nice thing to give. To a friend.” Terra adds. It’s all so forced and painful Ven takes his leave at that point._

_It’s making his friends sad. This is now definitely not okay._

-

Ella finds her thoughts turn melancholy though as she walks the castle halls. It truly sinks in now that these people are warriors, with grand adventures and destiny calling to them at every turn. They are dangerous people with dangerous lives, which meant that those lives could be taken from them at a moments notice.

She loves that about them, that they would lay down their lives for others, that they are so kind and stalwart that they would let nothing stand in their way.. But it is also a sobering reality, that at any moment they may be ripped away, possibly forever.

She passes Alleta, the housekeep, who she knows has been long widowed. It reminds her that this was a thing that could happen regardless.

She passes a large window, and sees the Guard Trainees doing sets in the yard. A familiar head of blue hair stands at the front, clearly observing and offering pointers. Always on the job, apparently.

It could happen regardless.. But it did make it far more likely. Ella cannot run from that fact.

Her heart is decided though, regrettably enough. She knows only what she feels, and what she feels is a great affection for them both.

She thinks back to the last couple days, and finds she’s done a terrible job of making her feelings known.

“Perhaps I’m moving too quickly.” She laments to Henri that evening. They’d had a lovely dinner, and she’d been delighted to see Aqua wearing the carnation upon her breast, and Terra had brought his with him, placing it next to his plate. Even Ven still had his tucked behind his ear.

Each had expressed their thanks for the flowers, and each had followed it up quickly with how nice it was that friends could casually give such nice gifts.

Ventus had gone a little squinty eyed at that point, eyes darting between the adults at the table, but he had said nothing, turning his attention instead to his food and keeping his head down.

But the insistence on friendship leaves Ella feeling… somewhat down.

“It _has_ only been a few days.” Henri consoles, patting her back. She sighs.

“I know. But with them leaving soon, I… I didn’t want to miss my chance again.”

Henri sighs.

“Darling, I love you and I wish to see you happy with the partner of your choice, but are you sure you wish to pursue this when they are going to be leaving?”

“Yes.” She answers. She’d thought about this, and her answer had not changed. “I want.. I know that they will leave, their nature and their lives would have it no other way, but.. I want to be what they want to come home to. I want to be one of the reasons they fight to return. Oh, I sound terrible, don’t I?”

“Not at all.” He assures. “You love their kindness, their ferocity, it’s only natural you wish to see that directed for yourself. We’re all allowed to be a little selfish sometimes.”

She sighs.

“It doesn’t matter. They don’t seem interested at all, and I cannot force myself into a space where I do not belong.” She flops back onto the mattress, bouncing lightly. “I tried. I will simply have to be content with their friendship.”

“Now, now, where is that determined young woman who made it to a ball against all odds? It’s only been a few days, things could always change.”

“I won’t force myself upon them if they aren’t interested, Henri.” She looks up at him with a frown. “Do you really think me so terrible?”

He looks up at the ceiling with a ‘lord save me’ expression.

“No, Ella, not at all.” He answers. “But I do think you’re throwing in the towel before the match is truly over.”

“Hm.” Ella sighs, clearly not convinced. Henri comes to a decision.

“How about this.” He starts. “You do the royal signings tomorrow morning, I’ll find out for certain if there really is no hope at all. Deal?”

She hesitates only a moment before shaking his hand.

“Deal.”

-

_“Do you ever think about what the master used to say, about relationships?”_

_“All the time. Why?”_

_“Do you ever wonder why?”_

_“...”_

_“The Master was wrong about Darkness. Maybe he was wrong about other things too.”_

_“Terra, stop.”_

_“Aqua think about it-”_

_“Terra, stop.” _

_“...”_

_“It… It hurts to think about how much time we’ve lost, if we can just… give up on the reason we withheld ourselves in the first place.”_

_“So you would go all the rest of your life holding back instead?”_

_A laugh, self recriminating._

_“Sometimes I forget how wise you can be.”_

_“Hey, I’m always wise.”_

_They do not discuss it further, but they both go to bed with heavy minds that night._

-

Ella is not even halfway through the (terribly boring) signings when Ventus interrupts her. There’s no one else in the room, and Ella still wonders why the signings can’t be done by anyone with a pen and a decent legal grasp, but tradition dictates it must be done by one of the royal family, and so it is. 

Ventus seems determined as he stands before her, only the slight clenching of his fists betraying his nerves. Ella sets her pen aside, concerned. 

“Ventus,” she greets, “is something wrong?”

“I dunno.” He answers, voice tight. “I guess that’s what I’m here to find out.”

“What do you mean?” She asks, confused. He hesitates, but steels himself.

“Are you flirting with Terra and Aqua?”

Ella blinks.

Well apparently _someone_ had figured it out, even if it wasn’t the someones she had been hoping for.

Plus…

“I hope you don’t mind.” She says gently. “I know you’re very close with them both. I promise I do not aim to take your family from you.”

“No, that’s not what I- well.” He has to pause, because she’d somehow managed to hit on a hidden insecurity he hadn’t even realised he had. He shakes his head. Later. “That’s not what I meant! What about the Prince?”

He’s so confused.

So’s she.

“What about Henri?” She asks.

“Indeed, what about me?” Henri steps through the doorway. “Hello, Ventus, do you mind if I steal Ella for a moment?”

“Yeah, actually.” Ventus stands firm. “I want to know what’s going on.”

Henri glances between the two, the cogs of his brain going triple time to piece the bits of context together.

“This wouldn’t happen to be about Terra and Aqua, would it?” He makes a flying leap of logic and arrives at the conclusion with a perfect ten pointer.

“It is.” Ella confirms, and he sighs.

“To the point then. Ella, darling, I want you to think back for me. Did you ever actually tell them about our _arrangement?”_

Ella opens her mouth to confirm, only to pause, and then pale.

“Oh.”

“What? What’s going on?” Ven repeats. “Tell me!”

“Oh, Ven. I’m terribly sorry. I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

-

_“You thought about it?”_

_“Yeah. You?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“...”_

_“It’s weird, I suddenly have this freedom, and I don’t know what to do with it.”_

_“Me too. Who would you choose?”_

_“There’s… There’s two…..”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Only one is even possible though, so I suppose it doesn’t really matter.”_

_“Tell me anyway.”_

_“I don’t want to make things weird.”_

_“Things are already weird. I promise no matter what it will not change how I think of you.”_

_“The first is you.”_

_“Well that’s fortuitous. You were also one of the one’s I would choose.”_

_“Don’t tease me!”_

_“I’m not! Who’s the second.”_

_“.... Ella.”_

_“Ah.”_

_“I know. Selfish, isn’t it, lusting after a married woman.”_

_“No, I understand. I’ve been… feeling similarly.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_“She really is something else, isn’t she?”_

_“Sometimes I forget she’s married, in anyone else I would think she were flirting.”_

_“Oh thank stars, I thought it was just me.”_

_“It’s definitely not just you.”_

_A pause._

_“Is.. do you think everything’s okay, between her and Henri? It seems fine, but if she really is flirting...”_

_“Henri?”_

_“The prince. You didn’t learn his name?”_

_“Aqua I’m terrible with names you know this.”_

_“We’ve been living here nearly a week!”_

_“Give me a break-!”_

-

“Is this really a good idea?” Ven whispers to Jaq, perched comfortably on his shoulder.

“Yeye! Make Cinderelly happy!”

Ven chews on his lip in thought. That wasn’t what he’d been thinking of.

“You’a worrie for Terra Aqua?”

“A little. I just.. I don’t know enough about…. Any of this, really. Love and relationships. There just seems like so much that could go wrong.”

“Aw, VenVen.” Jaq pats his cheek. “Thassa life! Gotta take risks, make dreams come true!”

Ven tilts his head back.

“I don’t know what their dreams are anymore.” He whispers. “We all used to dream of becoming Masters together, but after everything that’s happened, I don’t know if that’s really true now.”

“Well, what you wanna do?”

Ven hums, thinking.

“I want to stay with my friends.” He says finally. “I want to find Sora. I want us all to be together and happy.”

Jaq leans back, grinning.

“Thassa good dream.”

-

_“Oh Henri, I’m nervous.”_

_“Clear, concise communication, love.” He encourages. “At worst, you will know there’s nothing there and you can move on. At best, you find the partners and love you’ve dreamed of for years.”_

_“What if they no longer wish to be my friends after?”_

_“Then they were never your friends to begin with. But if I may be honest?”_

_“Always.”_

_“They’re good people, but you’ll need to be upfront with them. I’ve seen them both choke on their drink when you’ve bent over. I’ve been told it’s hard to think when it’s that bad.”_

_“Is that why you kept dropping things at dinner?!"_

-

“Ella?” It’s Aqua, standing at the doorway of her bedroom, hand raised to knock. From her place at her desk Ella can see Terra’s large body framed behind her. Ella’s nerves return in force- she wasn’t finished composing her thoughts yet- but she still smiles and invites them in.

“Hello, Aqua, Terra. What brings you by?”

“We’re… Concerned.” Aqua starts, hesitant.

“About you.” Terra continues. Aqua sits on the edge of Ella’s bedspread and Terra takes a seat on her one spare chair. He clasps his hands in front of his chin, leaning forward. Both radiate their worry.

“Me?” Ella blinks. “What for?”

Terra and Aqua share a glance.

“Has everything been okay between you and the prince?” Aqua asks, voice gentle. And oh-

Oh.

“It’s just we’ve noticed you’ve been acting very.. Friendly. Lately. And we were worried it was a cry for help.” Terra adds. That darkness, that protective instinct, rises again, and Ella feels both so very warm and terribly guilty at the sweetness of it.

Aqua’s own Dark, much smaller than Terra’s but no less powerful for it is much less mobile than his, but Ella can still feel it, silent and waiting, ready for the moment it might be unleashed in a single powerful wave.

Oh she feels terribly for this misunderstanding.

“It’s not a cry for help.” She starts, the simple answers first. She wishes she’d had more time to think about how she might break this news, but it was too late for that now. “Henri and I are still wonderful friends.”

“Okay.” Aqua nods. “Okay, that’s good.” She seems uncertain, not sure what to do with the mixed signals. Ella sighs, mostly at herself for creating this situation.

“If I’ve seemed overly friendly, it’s probably because I was. I don’t have all that much experience at flirting you see, and Henri’s advice could only help so much.”

“Makes sense.” Terra nods. So does Aqua. Ella waits. One..

Two..

Three…..

“Wait, what?”

They speak not quite in tandem, but so close it makes Ella want to break out in giggles. She valiantly does not though, trying her best to preserve as much of their dignity as she can.

“I was starting to despair that you would never notice. It was only brought to my attention today that I neglected to inform you of some very important details about me and Henri, and for that I am so sorry.” She bows her head and shoulders, hunching in her shame. She misses how Aqua automatically reaches out to comfort her at the shift in body language.

“Well…” Terra says. “You can tell us now.”

His tone is so warm and forgiving it lifts Ella’s heart immeasurably.

“Henri and I are friends, very close ones actually, but that’s all we are.” Ella launches into her explanation, throwing the bits of her prewritten script to the wind and hoping for the best. “I’ve heard our marriage be called one of convenience, and I suppose that’s what it is, but we are still very important to each other, if that makes sense.”

“But you don’t love each other.” Aqua picks up the pieces fastest, and Ella nods.

“Not romantically. We’re both quite comfortable with our arrangement, but I… well I do still desire it. Romance…. Intimacy.” She can feel herself blush but she forces herself to keep going. Openness. Honesty. “Henri has tried to find me potential matches several times, but my heart is a picky thing, it seems.”

“You chose us.” Terra says breathlessly. He has the wide eyed look of someone struck.

“I did. I felt a kinship with you when we first met, years ago, and though we have not had much time, it has only grown stronger.” She pauses. “This does not need to be more than it is, though. If you aren’t interested, I fully understand, and I would still dearly love to be friends.”

She looks between them. Neither seems to know what to say.

“And you don’t need to give an answer now. I adore the parts of yourselves you have graced me with. All I want at this point is the opportunity to learn more of you.”

“... Both of us?” Aqua’s voice is so much smaller and more hesitant than Ella has ever heard it. Terra’s eyes are closed and she has no clue what he might be thinking.

“Is that so strange?” Ella asks. She's come to terms with it, but she understands it may be too much for them, though the possibility grieves her. “You are deadly, witty, and kind. He is strong, gentle, and caring. You were both ready to help a complete stranger from the lowest moments of their life. I can think of no one more worthy.”

Terra stands, and then starts to pace. His eyes are still closed, and Ella wonders how he doesn’t bump into anything.

The silence drags on, and Ella has run out of things to say, so she waits. She feels anxiety mount as she watches Terra pace, only to start a little when she feels Aqua’s hand take one of hers.

She says nothing, just holds the ends of Ella’s fingertips in her own loosely, and the gentle gesture calms her.

Terra stops.

“The master would be so mad.” He says at length. Aqua bites her lip.

“Maybe… that’s why we should do it.”

Ella feels her heart lift to new heights, though she tries to wrestle it back down.

“We’re probably leaving to look for Sora soon.” Terra continues. “In the realm of Darkness.”

No way of knowing when they would return. _If_ they would return.

Aqua turns her head away, no rebuttal for that one. Ella takes the loose grasp Aqua has on her hand and tightens it.

“Look for Sora. I would never keep you from that; I miss him too after all. You don’t need to have your answer before you leave.” She smiles, trying to make it as sincere as she can. “All I ask is that you return safe and sound.”

“I think we can promise that.” Terra smiles, and Aqua nods, and Ella has never felt lighter.

-

_“You can just.. Do that?” Ven asks. “Not say yes or no?”_

_“Sometimes life is a little more complicated than ‘yes and no’.” Aqua says. “Right now I think it’s more… Something to come back to.”_

_“And I think we do want to come back. We just have other things we need to do first.” Terra says solemnly._

_“Sora.” Ven nods._

_“Sora.” Terra agrees. “He’s saved all of us in some form or another. We have to at least try.”_

_“And Ella agrees. We’ll come back to it, and maybe…. Maybe we’ll find something good here.”_

_“She’s okay with just… Waiting like that?” Ven asks, ever thoughtful. Aqua nods._

_“She said she would wait as long as we needed.”_

_“I hope we’re worthy of that faith.” Terra closes his eyes, and Aqua reaches out to take his hand._

_“If I believe you are, and you believe I am.. Maybe between the two of us, we will be.”_

_“I like that.”_

-

They gather in the courtyard, vacation at an end. The search for Sora calls, and it is time to take up what few remaining leads they have.

Ella and Henri see them off. Aqua and Terra look majestic in their armour, and Ella tries not to swoon, distracting herself by cooing over Ventus.

Just before they summon their gliders, Aqua approaches Ella one last time, placing something into her hand gently.

“It’s in the darkness the stars shine brightest.” Aqua says, her voice echoing just slightly from inside her armour. Ella looks down, and finds a tiny star made from metal and glass in her hand, glass tinted a pale blue that’s nearly white.

“Something to keep us connected.” She whispers. “Thank you, Aqua. Come back safe.”

“We will.” She assures, and then they’re gone.

Ella feels Henri stand a little closer, though he says nothing, merely being the steady presence she needs in this moment. She takes a deep breath.

“Come home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really sincerely wanted to end this with them actually getting together but with how this is set.... i just couldn't make it work. maybe someday i will do a followup for when they come back but until then.. this is where it is XD


End file.
